Do You
by Clara Barton
Summary: <html><head></head>Short little fluff for day one of the 1x2x1 week: During the War.</html>


A/N: For the 1x2x1 Week, organized by the glorious Miss Murdered, for her, I will happily write 1x2x1. For Day 1, October 6: During the War.

And I apologize, because I kind of struggle with writing the guys as 15 year olds so… It's not my best work.

Warnings: Angst, violence, language

Pairings: Oddly enough, 1x2x1 (well, 1+2+1 in this case)

**Do You**

"I've seen this once before. The environmental controls malfunctioned and it started to… snow. 'Course it didn't stick - the surfaces were all too warm. Melted and flooded some of the areas we had our shelters in. My clothes were wet for fucking weeks afterwards."

Despite his negative words, there was a hint of fondness in Duo's voice, and Heero had to wonder at that. Was it fondness for the event itself, or other memories of his youth? Heero wouldn't ask.

They had snuck out of their dorm rooms to plant explosive charges at the Mt. Smith Base and were now walking back to their boarding school on foot. Snow had started to fall on their way inside the base, and by now a thick white carpet blanketed the forest around them.

Duo didn't talk about his past much, at all now that Heero thought about it, and he wondered why he had the urge to share this information with Heero now.

When they were in sight of the campus grounds, Duo pulled out the remote detonator and keyed in the code that would ignite their explosives.

A moment passed, and then a distant boom of thunder and an orange glow illuminated the sky to the south.

"Mission Accomplished, right?" Duo said and offered Heero a weary smirk.

Heero nodded. Mission accomplished.

Snow caught on Duo's bangs and eyelashes and as it melted on his skin it looked like tears.

"Dunno when I'll see you next," Duo said as they helped each other over the high security gate around the school property.

That startled Heero.

"My next mission is… probably not anywhere near yours," Duo grinned as he caught himself. It was better if they knew less about each other. That way, if they did break under interrogation, they wouldn't endanger each other.

For some reason, Heero felt anger at Duo's words. He examined that. Shouldn't he be glad they would finally be assigned separate missions? It had felt like they paths had crossed far too often in the months since they had first met. And while Heero could now admit that Duo was… competent, he didn't want to work with him, didn't want to rely on him.

But he didn't want to say goodbye either.

They both hesitated at the entrance to their dorm, and Duo kicked up a bit of snow with his boots. It reminded Heero of something.

He allowed himself to fall backwards onto the snow and Duo looked at him with concern.

"' Ro? Are you injured? Shit, buddy, I didn't -"

"I'm fine," Heero interrupted him.

"Um, you fell down on the snow."

"I noticed."

"Any reason why?"

"Snow angels."

"What? Are you sure you're not injured?"

Heero glared at him and then realized that Duo really didn't know what he was talking about. So he demonstrated, spreading his arms and legs wide several times before he stood up and cautiously stepped back towards Duo.

"Oh." Duo's voice was somewhere between wonder and amusement.

They stood side by side for a moment and looked at the indention in the snow.

"Didn't know you cared about angels," Duo murmured.

"I don't." Heero admitted.

Duo nodded and looked over at Heero again.

"You're fucking weird, Heero."

He felt his lips twitch into a smile at that. Duo had called him a lot worse before.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Duo stared at him.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman," Heero added.

Duo snorted a laugh.

"Well I don't think we can make it a snow-Gundam. Might be too obvious. Better make it a snowman."

An hour later they surveyed their handy-work. Duo had sacrificed his scarf and Heero had donated his fur lined hat. It looked… vaguely like a snowman. Neither one of them had much of a future as sculptors, Heero was forced to conclude.

"Don't die, okay?" Duo requested, his voice soft, his words harsh in the stillness of the night.

Heero caught his hand as he started to walk away and pulled him back.

Duo regarded him cautiously, as though ready to fight or run at any moment.

"We need to make a better snowman next time."

Duo stared at him in shock for a moment and then he nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll try one of those snow angels too."


End file.
